


20字微小說

by Yianchin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin





	20字微小說

Adventure（冒險）  
Lestrade闖進會議室在德國總理面前帶走Mycroft去進行根管治療。

Crime（背德）  
Mycroft哼著小調用監視器看Lestrade洗澡，道德只是人阻止被侵犯的藉口

Parody（仿效）  
Lestrade身體一歪摔在地上，他想不透Mycroft怎麼能只靠著雨傘支撐全身的重量

Suspense（懸念）  
進入被害人的無菌房之前他脫下了戒指，空蕩蕩的幾分鐘讓他焦躁

Future Fic（未來）  
濱海的洋房和一小片草原，手牽手一起躺在夜空下，交換絮語

Kinky（變態／怪癖）  
原本放泳褲的櫃子全被換成比基尼

Humor（幽默）  
「新警證不錯。」「喔，謝謝。你的假牙也不賴。」

Fantasy（幻想）  
開高衩的旗袍和兔尾巴，也許可以在生日時來點小要求？

First Time（第一次）  
和Lestrade手指相觸的瞬間，才是他的心臟第一次產生悸動

Western（西部風格）  
隔著沙發對立，「餐後可吃多少冰淇淋」的爭執要用男人的方式解決


End file.
